


Jealousy

by Formysakeamaryllis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formysakeamaryllis/pseuds/Formysakeamaryllis
Summary: Fangs didn't get jealous but seeing Sweet pea with Josie made him feel something





	Jealousy

     In the beginning, when Sweet Pea had mentioned it, Fangs had thought it was fine. That was what he had told him, to go have fun and enjoy josie's company for the summer. He hadn't actually thought it through as he should have. Finding this burning in his chest everytime he spotted Sweet Pea touching Josie or sitting so close they were practically on each other. It was growing harder and harder for him to be ok with this relationship even though he knew the deal and he knew it was coming to an end. He could tell by the way Sweet Pea looked at Josie anytime she left his side that he was more than into her for sex. 

 

      Seeing them both sit poolside and steal kisses from each other and flirt was more than he could take. He had been excited about this pool party, he loved to hang out with Cheryl and Toni, the excitement had fadded as soon as he realized sweet pea had used his invitation to ask Josie to come. He punched the bridge of his nose trying to shake the burning in his chest away with long deep breaths but it wasn't working and his best friend could tell he wasn't ok. Toni gently set her hand on his shoulder offering him a sympathetic smile.

 

      “why don't you head home Fangs?” she suggested meeting his gaze on Sweet Pea and Josie. Part of her wanted to scream at the taller serpent for being so blind about Fangs’ feelings but she knew it wasn't her place. Fangs just shook his head. 

 

     “What does he see in her that I don't have?” he snapped looking away from the two of them, his eyes finding the concrete beneath his feet. All he wanted was Sweet Pea to look at him the way he looked at Josie or maybe something a little more. “I mean aside from the essentials of a woman's body.” he grunted causing Toni to snort and shake her head. 

 

     “you need to go talk to him Fangs, school starts Monday and the last thing you need is to start off the new school year in a constant state of jealousy… “ toni sighed patting his shoulder before shoving him forward a little bit encouraging him to go get his man. Fangs groaned letting Toni shove him again before he decided that maybe she wasn't wrong. Slowly he dragged his feet across the edge of the pool over to Josie and Sweet Pea who looked seconds from kissing again, until he cleared his throat  interrupting it. Josie looked at him a smirk on her face and the heat in his chest grew. 

 

     “Can I talk to you Pea?” Fangs looked passed the girl who was watching him with amused eyes. Nothing about this was funny and he didn't appreciate the way she looked at him. Sweet Pea nodded and looked at him like he was just supposed to start talking. “um, alone?” he spoke pointedly looking at Josie. After a moment she huffed rolling her eyes as she stood up brushing herself off. 

 

    “Don't be too long, Sweet Pea and I have plans.” she winked towards Sweet Pea before strutting away. Fangs flipped her off as she walked away earning a chuckle from his friend though he wanted so much more than a stupid friendship. 

 

   “I can fucking talk to you as long as I would fucking like. Fucking….” he snipped as he drew in a deep breath feeling consumed by the fire in his chest. Feeling like he was going to explode if he didn't find some way to put it out. Sweet Pea watched his normally relaxed friend spit bitter words about a girl he didn't know much about and it made him wonder. 

 

   “Of course you can. She was just teasing Fangs.” Fangs glared at him as he defended the girl he had been sleeping with all summer to distract him from his feelings for fangs. “what is up with you lately? Everytime she so much as breathes in your direction you lose your shit completely.” Sweet Pea was too blind to understand Fangs loved him just like Fangs was too blind to notice Sweet pea was really in love with him. “Are you jealous or something?”

 

   “What would I have to be jealous of?” he turned his nose up glaring at where Josie had walked away too before looking back at Sweet Pea who was watching him with raised eyebrows. “it's not like she takes up all your time or purposefully acts like a bitch to keep you away from me.” he crossed his arms over his chest turning his glare away from sweet Pea once again, though now he stared at the clear pool water. 

 

   “oh my God, you are jealous.” Sweet pea laughter out at his realization. Fangs didn't appreciate the laughter. He shook his head deciding this was a bad idea, standing up.

 

   “Whatever. Trying to talk to you was a stupid idea.” He huffed turning to walk away only to feel Sweet Pea's hand dart out and grab one of his ankles keeping him in place. “let go of me you….you…” the only thing that would come to his mind was ‘sexy animal’ and that was the opposite of what he wanted to say. He wanted his words to hurt but he couldn't seem to make them. “don't you have ass to be chasing?!” he snapped in a final act to keep his burning jealousy in check. 

 

    “You know for someone who told me he was cool with this whole arrangement you aren't acting like it!” Sweet Pea argued not letting go of his ankle even if Fangs words did hurt. Of course he was having fun with Josie but she wasnt him and if he had known his relationship with her would get him on Fangs’ shit list he never would have done it. Fangs opinion of him was the only one that mattered. The fire in Fangs’ chest burst at the hurt that echoed in Sweet Pea's voice. Slowly he turned around and sat back down next to the boy. 

 

     “I didn't think you would fall for her” his voice was quiet, like he was telling Sweet pea a secret. His feelings having built up for the last three months. “It was supposed to make you realize you were in love with me...not her.” he admitted slipping his feet into the water of the pool, the fire gone but a deep sadness taking its place. Sweet pea was silent as he looked at the boy he had been thinking about being with all summer long. Reality had them both so screwed up they hadn't seen they were in love for so long. 

 

   “You are an idiot.” Fangs gasped and looked at Sweet Pea offended. Here he had just poured out his heart to the boy only to have him mock his feelings? He was about to get up and storm away but Sweet Pea was leaning towards him and before he really knew what was happening the older serpent's lips were on his. It was a tender but quick kiss. “I love you, not her. Yeah the sex was great but it was only to distract me because I didn't think you wanted a boyfriend like me.” he explained once he pulled away from the kiss leaving Fangs to feel like the idiot he was.

 

    “Why didn't you say something?! I spent three months despising Josie because I thought you had found love somewhere else!” he groaned moving one of his hands to the side of Sweet pea’s neck stroking the soft skin with his thumb. It felt right like this. “I love you and I can't stand the idea of you loving someone else.” 

 

    “I love you too, even if you're a big dope for not telling me.” Sweet Pea smirked and Fangs just pulled him closer in retaliation. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Sweet Pea's again this time letting their lips linger together. The hand not on his neck bunched up in his buttoned up flannel. Sweet pea cupped Fangs face in his hand nudging his nose as they held the kiss. Finally feeling like everything was as it should be. 

 

   “FINALLY!” they pulled away from each other to see Josie standing there holding a water bottle with a shit eating grin on her face.

  Years from now Sweet Pea would be telling his 2 year old daughter the story of how her fathers fell in love as a bed time story with a shit eating grin of his own.


End file.
